


Ninja of the Fiery Fields {Discontinued}

by IwaDeidara



Series: Ninja of the Battles [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaDeidara/pseuds/IwaDeidara
Summary: Boruto and his friends faced the suspicious enemy and defeated him. They have earned many reputation for saving their school from getting attacked. For the very first time in months or even years, the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki complimented Boruto in person, which had huge influences on him.After the summer vacation, they trained non-stop for the Chūnin Exams that were that year. Team Konohamaru (Team 7), Team Moegi (Team 10), Team Hanabi (Team 15) and Team Udon (Team 5) were all entering, but will they make it as a team too? Boruto keeps asking himself the question everyday, the whole day."What if one of us fails?"





	1. Heroes!

I ran to my place next to Iwabe and Metal. "Boruto, you're late," Shino Sensei said. I gave him the letter from my mother. "We had some problems with our home and I needed to help," I said. "Good enough," Shino Sensei said and put the letter in his pocket.  
"Anyways..."  
"Shino Sensei, I need to go to the toilet really bad!," Namida shouted. "Wait after my explanation, Namida. You had lunch break just a few minutes ago," Shino Sensei said. "That's always and excuse of them...," I whispered to Iwabe. In the summer break, our bond became stronger and we can get along much better than before.  
Namida ran downstairs. We were on the Hokage Office again because we're going to an art museum. Totally boring. I know Inojin likes it, but we don't really have the same interests. Just as how he lost against Hima in the art contest from Hidden Leaf. And the fact that Hima was his art teacher. That was so embarassing. But anyways, I still think it's boring.  
"Alright, let us proceed," Shino Sensei said and we walked downstairs after Namida came back. "This trip is gonna be so boring!," I said and yawned. "It is going to be fun, I promise," Inojin said. "It is easy for you to say. Drawing is your passion," I said.  
\---  
"What? Why are all these people here?! What did I do?!".  
A lot of journalists were asking questions to me and I was just shocked because why were they here at the same time and what did I do? Well, I defeated an enemy but I didn't do it alone. All my friends and I worked together and it seems I'm the only one who is actually important. I know that I said that I wanted to become the strongest of Hidden Leaf, but this is not what I meant.  
"Mitsuki, Sarada!".  
"What? What happened here?," Sarada asked when she mamaged to get out of the huge crowd. "It's of the enemy we defeated together," I said. "Call Konohamaru Sensei! And Shino Sensei too!". "Clear!," Sarada said and dissapeared in the crowd.  
"Mitsuki, you're here".  
"Yeah. What has happened here?," Mitsuki asked. "It's... of the enemy! You remeber? That one from the past which we defeated together, but now it seems that I'm the "Hero"," I said. "But we did it together," Mitsuki said and I nodded. "Yes, together". "Boruto, Mitsuki! They're here!".  
"Sarada!".  
"What has happened here? Silence!". The loud voice of Konohamaru Sensei silenced the room. "What does this actually mean?". "Your student is a hero! I want an autograph from him!," a journalist said. "But I didn't do it all by myself. My friends helped me, and that means that we are all heroes," I said. "Now, who wants an autograph from the Legendary Heroes from Konoha?!".  
"How many autographs did we actually give?," ChoCho asked. "How many? It depends on the persons, so you should actually count by yourself," Shikadai said. "I have over 100". "Over 200," I said. As everyone was saying their autograph count, I looked into the distance. "Hey, who's that?," I asked. "Another enemy?," Metal asked. "Really?," ChoCho asked. "Oh, no. It's a dummy," I said. "Stop fooling around," Sarada said. "Do you need glasses?". "Says the one who actually has glasses," . "We weren't talking about me".  
"Anyways, Mitsuki! Come over here!". "Yes?". "Well, it's been a while and I wondered if you liked the game?," I asked. Mitsuki nodded. "I did, but I am stuck at the last battle," Mitsuki said. "Damn, are you that fast? Katasuke told me it is very hard to actually beat some levels...". "I have my ways!". "Did you cheat?". Mitsuki shook his head. "I don't cheat. That's not my sort of thing". "Well, then you really ARE fast, I guess. Teach me your ways!," I said. "Another day, alright?". "Alright!". "Let's go, the others are calling for us".  
"What were you talking about?," Metal asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "We were just talking about the progress of the game". "You are always talking about that game, aren't you tired of it?," Wasabi asked. "Says the one who was actually impatient that other day," I said. "I am actually getting tires of those "Says the one who" quotes. We know you don't want to get bashed, but it's getting annoying and it makes me less likely wanting to be friends with you, Boruto," Sarada said. "What? I really don't understand. You're getting mad at me every time, but when I want to say something I'm not allowed to?". "That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that you should talk less and act more". "I've always been trying that, but you always seem to get it in a bad way. Please excuse me, Inojin". I picked up my tray from the table. "I see you at school tomorrow".  
"Boruto, Mitsuki is here for you!". "Let him come upstairs!". After a moment Mitsuki came in and put his shoes besides mine. He had his school bag and 2 another bags with him. He's probably staying here for over a week or something.  
"Hello". "Hello, Mitsuki...". "Do you still remember what I told you that time?". "If I'm being honest, I don't remember". Mitsuki smiled and looked at me. "You shouldn't care about what they say. They're just jealous that you have it excellent". "I don't. My father is never home, doesn't care about me and Himawari and I have friends who get mad at me for no reason". "It's because they care about you. It doesn't seem like it, but deep inside their hearts I know they love you. You're Boruto, after all. And the Boruto I know doesn't care about what people think of him. Am I right?". "You are! I guess I just shouldn't listen to them. I'm my own person. I have feelings too and I won't spill them". "That is the spirit!".  
"I see you're having fun". "Yes!". "But dinners ready, so please wash your hands. The chit chat can wait until later," my mother said. "I already ate at home, miss. I just wait until the sweets...".


	2. Team Konohamaru

"What's your mission, Boruto?," Inojin asked. "Bear hunting. What about yours?," I asked. "Reparation. Bear hunting sounds so much better". "Reparation is actually okay. Maybe we don't even find a bear," I said. "I heard our Sensei's talking and they say that you go to a forest with bunch of bears and other animals," Inojin said. "I'm jealous". "Turn that frown upside down, Inojin! It isn't going to help if you keep doing that. Frowning and growling takes your cuteness away from you". Inojin chuckled. "That's what I'm talking about, cutie!". Inojin shook his head. "I wasn't even growling. Bear hunting is at least better than reparation. Bears, hunting, eating meat," Inojin said. "Bear meat? I'd rather have old used boots. They taste probably better". "That's nasty...". We chuckled. "Alright. I'll search for my teammates. Good luck with hunting, Boruto!". "Good luck with reparation, Inojin!".   
"So, are we going?". "We need to wait for Mitsuki," Konohamaru Sensei said. And immediately after he said that we received a note from a message bird. "What does it say?," Sarada asked. "Here stands: 'I'm already on the destination. I'm very sorry for not telling you earlier'. From Mitsuki...". "Ah. Alright. I guess we can go on!," Sarada said. "Let's go!".   
\--  
"Mitsuki!"  
"Hello". His voice is so cute when he says that. "What are you reading?," I asked. "A book I got from my parent," Mitsuki said. "But now that you're all here, we can get on". "Yes. Watch out for bears, do you?". "I already saw some bears on the way. That's why I hid in this tree". Mitsuki got out of the tree he was sitting in. "But there's no time for talking right now. We need to report this mission in just a few hours," Konohamaru Sensei said. "Do we have to kill a bear?". "Sadly, yes". "Alright! We'll show them what we can do!". "Ugh...".  
Konohamaru Sensei put his fingers in his mouth and whistled when there was a bear nearby. "Alright, we got its attention. I'll start and you'll finish the rest. Prepare yourself".   
I held a kunai and 4 shurikens in my hand. "Don't miss your chance, Boruto. Focus". Sarada poked me with her elbow. "Alright, alright! You don't need to tell me the same thing every mission". I sighed. "Or else you'll wander off and we will get killed by Konohamaru Sensei because of your stupid actions," Sarada said. I sighed again and looked away. It was quiet for a while. "Pay attention, guys. It seems Konohamaru Sensei is almost done".  
"I see. Let's go everyone, time for a team attack!". "Boruto, wait!". I already jumped out of the tree. Why am I the one who needs to follow her orders? The only orders I need to follow are those from Konohamaru Sensei, my parents and no one else's!  
"Boruto, stay alert". "Alright". The weakened bear tried to walk, but was only able to lay a short distance. "Let's finish it". "Are you sure you are the one who wants to kill it? I can do it, if you want to," Konohamaru Sensei said. "No, I'll do it, Big Brother. You did almost everything with the help of Mitsuki and I need to do the rest," I said. "As you say. It's yours". I nodded.   
Slowly I approached the bear. "I'm sorry, buddy, but this is the only way...". In a flash, blood surrounded the kunai. I killed it... I kept looking at how the blood was flowing down its head. "Alright, Boruto. It's done. We made it," Konohamaru Sensei said. "It's actually animal abusing what we did here," Sarada said. "Well, but you did nothing!". "At the least I could hold it under my genjutsu with my Sharingan, hm? Hmmmm?". Sarada poked my cheeks. "Very nicely done...".  
"Guys, I had a very weird dream last night and you were in it, Boruto," Mitsuki started when we were walking back to school. "What was it about?," I asked. "I don't remember much of it, but I do remember you were suddenly cutting your wrists and things because no one loved you. And when I told you to stop out of nowhere, you did and it was such a relief... but then you died..." . I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just keep it for myself. Maybe you will die early and then I never had the chance to say how much people do love you. Like us... your teammates. All our classmates. Your parents and Himawari...". I sighed again. "I'm so sorry". "It isn't because of your dream, Mitsuki," I said and dried my tears. "It's just... now after hearing it, I realised no one ever shows me a tiny bit of love, except my mother and Himawari, and it disappoints me". "Of course many people do, but maybe you just look over it," Sarada said. "I heard Shino Sensei saying you were his best student, after all. Doesn't that make you proud?". "Really? Well, it does, but... he never said that to me in person," I said. "It may be that he's lying". "You know Shino Sensei doesn't lie that easily. Now come with us! We're going to treat you with some buns!". "And Boruto, remember that we are here for you whenever you need us!," Konohamaru Sensei said. We got into a group hug.  
"Thank you, guys".  
"And if you start cutting, I will literally beat everything out of you to make you stop, so don't be reckless, alright?," Sarada asked and I nodded. "I won't do that...". My cheeks burned and got red because of all the tears I dried, but that didn't matter. Now my eyes have opened a bit. There is nothing to worry about if I have my friends... my classmates. My teachers and also my family...  
\--  
"Boruto!"  
"Hello!"  
"How are you today? Did you sleep well?," Konohamaru Sensei asked and I nodded. "Very well!". "That's very good!," Konohamaru Sensei said and smiled. I smiled too. "Where are Mitsuki and Sarada?". "They were allowed to have a day off," Konohamaru Sensei said. "And what about me?," I asked. "I also wanted to take the day off!". "It's for a special occasion...".


	3. Team Moegi

Inojin's P.O.V

"Here! We're here!".  
Chocho waved. "Hello". "Good, now that you're all here, let's go on," Moegi Sensei said. "Where do we actually nees to reparate things?," Shikadai asked. "All sort of places". "Bear hunting sounds SO much better... for real". "It isn't us and neither Moegi Sensei who chose it. It was decided by principal Iruka Sensei," Shikadai said. "I secretly read it and there stood that we're too soft to kill a bear. Honestly I would beat it nonetheless". We laughed. Even Moegi Sensei joined the fun. "Alright, let's go. The first place is somewhere in the village". "Alright!".  
"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Drive me through the sky, Little Einsteins!".  
We kept singing like little children. "Are we almost there? I can't keep up with these two," Chubs said and we laughed. "It's here," Moegi Sensei said and pointed to a door before us. "We're not going to knock!," we said in harmony and Moegi Sensei sighed. "Scaredy cats...".   
After some moments, we were done with reparing the sink of a villager. "Thank you! I have something for you, kids". He took some steamed buns that were freshly baked, wrapped it up and gave it to us. "Thank you!". "Give it to Moegi Sensei. I know you're going to eat it, Chubs," I said. "Is that an insult?," Chubs asked and tilted her head. "No. I didn't mean to hurt you, but it's the truth," I said. "The truth hurts...".   
Shikadai shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go! Moegi Sensei, where do we need to go?".  
\--  
The day was finally over. We have earned quite some money and even food, and we were now eating everything we got.   
"I wonder why the steamed buns are still warm after all day walking and reparing," Shikadai said. "I wonder too. Now open your mouth, Shikadai," I said. "What?!". "Say 'aahh'". "Aahh...". I put a steamed bun in his mouth but Shikadai didn't let the chopsticks go. "Why are you doing that? Now your bacteria is all over it". We laughed. Shikadai then did the same to me.  
"Thank you very much, Team 10," Moegi Sensei said and bowed. "You really did a good job out there". "That is no problem! We needed to do it, after all," Shikadai said. "And I'm tired, so I guess I see you tomorrow at school! Until tomorrow!". Chubs waved at us and left in the distance. "Hey, Moegi Sensei...". Shikadai looked at me when I spoke. "Don't say you want to go to school again". "No, that's not it," I said. "You can have this, Moegi Sensei". I gave her a box with sweets in it. "It's alright, Inojin, but you didn't need to do it". "I don't want it and neither Shikadai but since Chocho is already away, I give this to you. We don't like sweets at all". Moegi Sensei smiled. "Thank you". "Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow at school! Good night!". Shikadai and I both went our own ways. I looked behind me and saw him disappearing. It is nice having people who care about you so much. I somehow want to pick up my paintbrush again... it's inspirational. But my home is far away from where I currently am and then it's already time to sleep, so I guess I can't draw and paint until tomorrow. And I don't need to take over the flower shop of my mother ever since that incident happened. I'm very glad. I sighed and a cloud drifted away.  
"Alright...".  
I looked up at the sky. It's so beautiful. Don't you just love to gaze at a full moon? I do, but I guess it'll be on another day, because it's still early in the evening. I wonder how the others are doing with their missions. Bear hunting... I hope they didn't get hurt. Team 5 has no mission right now... but what are they doing right now? Being a florist is something my mother would totally like! I guess one of them got stung by the sharp sides of a rose, because they can't be careful for once.  
"Ah, yes! We needed to report the mission... I guess Moegi Sensei will do that since she has the report card...".  
When I reached home I put my key in the keyhole. "Mother! Father! I'm home!". No answer... "Hey!". Still no answer. "What are you doing that you don't reply?!". "Who's there?!". "Inojin. Inojin Yamanaka," I said.   
"Oh sweety, you're home!".  
My mother came downstairs and gave me a hug. "Where were you all this time? It's late". "It was a mission for school. I needed to repair on different locations and at the end, we got sweets and a lot of money," I explained. "I told you that you shouldn't take money and sweets from strangers," my mother said and I looked at her with a straight face. "Then what is Halloween?," I asked. "You just got... I'll stay quiet". I immediately went to my room.  
"You just got roasted...," I whispered to myself and giggled. Damn, I'm so funny. The face of my mother would be priceless, but I would end up having a lot of open scratches, bruises and other things and trust me, my parents really know how to hurt someone. Unlike me, because I'm their flower prince and I'm so flawless!  
After a moment I went downstairs. "Do you still want to have dinner?," my father asked and started washing his hands before I could reply. "No. I'm not hungry at the moment," I answered. "What were you doing that you suddenly wash your hands?". "Having dinner, of course. That must be obvious," my father said and concentrated on his hands again. "Oh, I see! You painted without me, that is very nice of you," I said. "But nevermind. I'll start with mine tomorrow after school, I guess".  
But my parents... you know, they are full of mysteries and all the unknown of the unknown.


	4. Team Udon

Denki's P.O.V

"Alright! Let's go!". 

"Metal, we aren't going anywhere. There's no mission for us today. We already completed all our missions". I stood next to Iwabe and we were watching how Metal was sparring with Udon Sensei. "Really? That is a shame". Metal clenched his fists and atacked Udon Sensei another time. 

"Are you really sure you aren't going to hurt Udon Sensei?," I asked. "But how come you ask that? Udon Sensei is a Jounin, of course he wouldn't get hurt," Iwabe said. "Well, my arms are getting just a tiny bit sore of all the blocking," Udon Sensei said. "You could've said that earlier, Udon Sensei! I wouldn't want to hurt a Sensei. They're just nothing more than YOUTH!". Metal's fake cry made us laugh. "Well, I'm glad you're happy, Metal," Udon Sensei said while massaging his arms. "Here, let me help you!". Iwabe got behind Udon Sensei and joined too. "You really don't have to do that, it's just from the training. It will go away anytime soon". "Nope. A student needs to help a Sensei, just how a Sensei helps a student, right?," Iwabe asked. "You're right about that, but...". Udon Sensei snorts and cleared his throat. "In the past it wasn't the case". "What do you mean with that?," Metal asked. "In the past the students never helped the Sensei's. They needed to do everything by theirselves. Now since Iruka Sensei is the principal of the school, one of the rules is that the students need to help their Sensei whenever they ask no matter what, or else they will get punished for their bad behaviour," Udon Sensei said. "Rude?". "Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?!". Udon Sensei picked his nose and smiled. "How can you children always be so happy and stuff? I don't really remember the last time I was truly happy". "Well, right now! You're smiling and even laughing!," Metal said. "That is because you are acting like fools! Of course I laugh to that!".

"Ah, I see. You're happy". "I don't know what happiness means. It's nothing". "Life is full of happiness, don't you think?". "It isn't. Or else I could feel it". "We should stop trying. It isn't going to help, I guess," I said. "Well, that's better for me," Udon Sensei said and got up. "Well, I should go now". With those words, Udon Sensei flees. Metal sighed.

"Then spar with me, Iwabe!". 

"Do you want to spar with me? Really?," Iwabe asked. "Of course. Or else I wouldn't ask. Bring it on!". Metal stood in his basic fighting position. Iwabe nodded. "Alright. One-versus-one battle starts...". I let silence fall for a few seconds. "Now!". 

A few minutes has passed already, but they were both not tired yet. I suppose. I don't really know. Iwabe doesn't really attack at all. Maybe it's just because of his heavy hammer that he needs to swing around all the time and I guess that could be tiresome. And especially when much time has passed. Besides all that...

Iwabe's hammer accidentally hit me in the face and I fell onto the grass, unable to do something. "Alright, you've been going too far!". Udon Sensei came running. But how? "Ughh...". It took a while for me to stand up and I rubbed my mouth, seeing traces of blood on my hand. Silence reigned before I burst into tears.

"Waaaaahhhh!!".

"Woah!". "Damn, you can cry". Everyone tried to calm me down but I didn't want to stop. Every drop needed to come out. "I'm so dizzy... and my head hurts". "I hate seeing Denki upset... now I know we should, at the least, watch out". "Get inside, Metal. You too, Iwabe. I'll take him over". With that being said, Metal and Iwabe walked away before everything became black.

\---

"He is waking up!". "Denki, hi!". I sighed. "What happened? And where am I?". "We're in the hospital. We accidentally broke your jaw, so here are some flowers!". Metal handed me the flowers while looking away. I tried to smile but I couldn't and just took the flowers. "And we also got new glasses for you. Your old ones broke too," Iwabe said. "Where should I put them?". I pointed to my face. Iwabe chuckled and put them on my face. I nodded. 

We were playing some games until it was time for Metal and Iwabe to go. "Alright. I guess we're going. Until later!". I waved at them until they were out of the room. Udon Sensei then came in. "Hi. How are you feeling?". I nodded again. "Good. You were lucky that I was near. You would probably have more injuries if no one was in the area". "Sorry". If I said one more word my jaw would probably drop from the rest of my skull. That is how much it hurt. "Denki, don't talk. You're making it worse". "S-". "NO! BE QUIET". "A-". Udon Sensei sighed. "So you really want to stay with a broken jaw?". "T-". "Alright, this conversation is over. Goodbye and have a nice day and night. I'll be back tomorrow". With that being said, Udon Sensei bowed and left the room.

It's so boring without anyone around. I haven't seen my father anywhere either. But that's him, and he's not the person who brings flowers to someone, neither to me. He never cared but I don't care about that anyways. He has his reasons and I guess I need to respect that, even if I don't want to.

\--

Days have passed and I was finally able to leave the hospital. My jaw still hurts a bit, but that doesn't matter. At the least I can talk. I also heard that Iwabe and Metal got detention and they have been avoiding me, but that doesn't matter. I think they also need to recover from the situation. Anyways, the others really cared about me when I wasn't in class and that melts my heart. It's good to know that I got my friends behind my back.


	5. Team Hanabi

Sumire's P.O.V

"Sumire!".

"Wasabi! Namida!".

"What are we actually going to do?," Wasabi asked. "I heard that we will be florists!," Namida said. "But just for one day...". "I'm not very fond of flowers, but I guess this will be fun!," Wasabi said. "And Sumire, what do you think?". "What do I think? Well...," I answered. "I guess it could be fun! I love flowers. All those beautiful colors, all sorts which...". "And there she goes again... we shouldn't talk about flowers in Sumire's presence," Wasabi said. "Agreed". I smiled. "I'm so sorry. Flowers are just amazing. Besides, they give us...". "Oh well!". I blushed. "I'm so sorry!".

\--

"Hanabi Sensei! We've arrived with some dumplings!". "Hey! You're just on time!". "Would you also like some?," Namida asked. "No, but thank you for the offer," Hanabi Sensei said. "Besides, we are a bit late so we should hurry".

When we reached our destination, I couldn't believe what I saw. Gardens in the colors of the rainbow! But that was not the only thing. Some of the growers were harvesting vegetables! It's so awesome and pretty to see everything in progress! From tomatoes to watermelons and cucumbers. I just want to snatch them so bad...

"Sumire! Sumire! I guess she has a problem, Namida". "I can see!". "I can still hear you...". Wasabi and Namida giggled. "I guess she needs some help". "Look! Hanabi Sensei, are you coming with us?!". "Of course. Hold on for just a second...".

"Welcome, ladies!". "Goodmorning, sir!". "Just call me Kanamitsu for today". Our guide smiled. "Goodmorning. We're here for an internship. We're from the Leaf's Academy," Hanabi Sensei said. Kanamitsu grabbed a list and probably checked a box. "Yes, that's completely right. Thank you very much for coming. Anyways, what we're going to do today requires quite some people, so I thank you again. I'll let you get ready so that we can start with planting the sunflowers". "I'm so excited!," Namida shouted.

\--

"What for seed are these?," Wasabi asked as she looked at the package. "Those seeds are shipped from another continent," Kanamitsu said. "It is rumored that they have a special scent. For example, we have sunflowers that smell like strawberries and other which smell like coffee". "Can we eat them?," Namida asked. "I guess it wouldn't be very pleasant to eat, so don't do that. You could even get sick and I guess you wouldn't want that. But I don't know". "Can there be more than one color?," Wasabi asked. "No. The sunflowers are yellow as usual". "And can you make sunflower oil out of the scented sunflowers?". "No, I guess not. The smell of the oil wouldn't be very pleasant then". Kanamitsu crouched and started digging a hole. After that he opened the package of the sunflower seeds. 

"You just have to take around 6... can you follow me?". "Yes!". "Well, after that, you fertilize the spot you placed your seeds, water it and that's it". "Seems easy," Wasabi said. "It looks easy but we have to work around 12 hours, maybe even more, to fertilize a whole field, so it isn't as easy as it looks like. And when we're low on gardeners, we sometimes don't sleep because of all the work we need to do," Kanamitsu said. "And that is also the reason why I can look annoyed sometimes. It's just lack of sleep!". Kanamitsu giggled. "What are we gonna plant next?!," Namida asked. "Y-you didn't even start on the sunflowers yet...". "I-I guess planting the t-tomatoes would be fun! Let's do that n-next!," I said. "H-hey! That's not very nice at all...". We giggled. "Let's go!".

"Did I do it right?". "Let's see...". Kanamitsu inspected Wasabi's spot. "You didn't fertilize that spot enough, but for the rest is everything fine. How many seeds did you use?". "I accidentally used 7 instead of 6". "That doesn't matter. Then your flower will become more beautiful and grows faster. But sshh, don't tell anyone!". Kanamitsu giggled. "I can hear you, did you know?," Namida asked. "I-I can too!". "Then that's a tip for you! Today must be your lucky day". 

"Oh my god, is that a... slug?".

"Indeed it is. Are you afraid of it?," Kanamitsu asked. "No. But it's just that slugs are so gross. They are very nasty," Wasabi answered. "Should I remove it for you?". "With pleasure," Wasabi answered.

\--

"Okay, now that you're done with everything, you rake this part, from there to here and that's it for today". "No, it isn't! But how late is it actually?," Wasabi asked. "Quarter past twelve," Hanabi Sensei answered. "So, get your stuff ready so that we can go". "No. This will be our new home," Namida said. "You can't sleep here. If you could, I would probably stay here too, but you can't and that's sad. Plus, you need to go to school again, just as your Sensei demands," Kanamitsu said. 

"C-can we take some flowers h-home, s-sir?," I asked. "Of course. Take as many flowers as you like. But you just need to promise me one thing. It's pretty important," Kanamitsu said. "What do we need to promise?," Wasabi asked. "That you will take care of those flowers very well, that is all. These flowers are of top quality and should be protected at all costs. Until they sadly die," Kanamitsu said and giggled. We burst into laughter. "Promised?". "Yes!". "Of course! That's the spirit!".

After a while, we all had hands full of flowers. We could probably give every single student one at school! "Thank you, Kanamitsu. It was a nice day". "No problem, it was a pleasure to teach them about flowers". "Well, right now we must head back to school. Thank you again!". "I'll visit some other day!," Namida shouted. "That's fine. Maybe you can even check out the flowers and vegetables you planted!". Kanamitsu waved at us and soon, he was out of sight, just like the gardens. It's too bad that we experience this just once.


	6. 7th Hokage's Orders

"Can I take Boruto for a second, Shino?".

"Of course, go ahead".

"It's been a while, dad". We awkwardly stood in the hall facing each other. "Indeed. But I want to thank you," dad said. "For what?". "Thank you for saving the school. You did a great job out there". "I didn't do it alone, though," I said. "My friends helped me... of course, I couldn't do it on my own". I stared at my feet. "I'll try to talk to them later. But for now, thank you. You're a brave hero". My father patted me on the head. I blushed and smiled. "Well, I need to go. Oh, and please call me 7th Hokage, I'm still at work, just the same as you're at school". "As you say!". I watched as my father walked away.

"Thank you too...".

The bell rang. I quickly got inside seeing that Sarada and Mitsuki already packed my bag. Sarada threw it at me and I was able to catch it just in time. "What did he say?". "He just came to thank us for defeating that enemy". "To thank YOU, or am I stupid?," Sarada asked. "Yes, then you are. He knows I'm not the only one who did it," I said.

\--

"But why did you actually do that, if I may ask you?". 

We stood in front of Dad's desk. "We're children. It's what we do. Ever at hand. Just in case," Mitsuki answered blankly and we laughed. "Yes. But it is what we do, father," I said. "How many times do I need to tell you to call me 7th Hokage when I'm at work? And when you're at school?," Dad asked. "Probably a thousand times already. Maybe even more," I said. "But I don't keep count, so I don't know the exact number". "I can see that," Dad said and sighed. He turned around in his chair, so that he was facing the window. "Sometimes I just wonder why you are my son". "Sometimes I just wonder why you are my stupid old man," I said. "Hey, it radiates the same energy!," Denki said with his thumbs up. I smiled. "Either way, students. Do your best".

"Thank you. Hey, guys! Would you like to join me get something to eat?," Denki asked. "Of course! I would like to eat something as well!". "But these kids... why do these kids actually eat such unhealthy things?".

After we left the room, we saw Konohamaru Sensei and dad's right hand man, Shikadai's father, rush by. "What's up?," Shikadai asked. "No time for answers. You should just get your lunch break, Shikadai," he said and walked away. "Wait, don't go away just yet...". I slowly peeked through the gap of the door. "Sshh...".

"Naruto, I have an important report from Udon. Something has happened in the village. It's quite a deal, as far as I know...". "Let me read the documents, Shikamaru". "With pleasure. There goes". It was quiet in the room, and dad's face slowly lost its color.

"What is it, Big Brother Naruto? Everything alright? Does something matter?".

"Hm? I see that the enemy Boruto defeated is back. A whole group of assassins...". "What? I'm going to get him and kick his ass!". "Was Boruto there all the time? No wonder". "Well, hell no! Boruto's at it again, make sure he doesn't cause any more problems! Send our troops to stop the enemy!," Naruto demanded. "Very well, I'll be right back," Shikamaru said. "And Konohamaru, please get behind Boruto". "Sure thing. Your commands are my cause".

\---

"Boruto, wait!". "No! Let's help the village yet again!". "I don't think I have enough energy to attack assassins yet again," Shikadai said. "Besides, we're spilling our lunch break with this!," Iwabe said. "If you want to, you can have your stupid lunch break, but I'm not leaving until we've managed to get them away from here! They literally have nothing to do here". 

"I want to help too!," Inojin said. "Don't you dare to do this alone. I'm with you!". "I think you're just being... you know, sometimes, I just think you get crazy, Inojin," Shikadai said. "Sooner or later, those assassins will kill innocent villagers and attack schools and such in our village and I won't let that happen!," Inojin said. "I must say that I agree with Inojin," Chocho said. "Even though I would like to spend my time on eating, we can't rest until these assassins are defeated! Not only for now, but also for the future!". "Nicely done, Chubs," Inojin said. "Who's with us? If so, then hurry! We have no time to lose!".

"There!". 

"What's up, Mitsuki? Did you see something?".

"Yes, I did. It went to the East side of the forest," Mitsuki replied. "Let's split up," Metal said. "I guess that would be better to track them and then attack! They can wander around everywhere if we only focus on one of them. What do you think?". "Good idea. Let's do it".

We didn't really think who went with who, it just happened that I got with Inojin. Just so you know, we didn't have time to think. If we want to defeat them, the best thing to do is just fight whoever you meet. That's the sad truth in the ninja world. "Almost" every person who invades the Hidden Leaf seems to be a bad guy. 

"Boruto! What are you doing?!". "I am sorry! I was just thinking about a strategy we may could use in battle, Inojin. Don't worry, I'll focus".

I wasn't...

"Good. Because you're probably the best when it comes to plans. Tell we, what's going on inside your head?," Inojin asked. "Well, if the assassin strikes, one of us could make him busy, and the other one just tries to impale a kunai with a paper bomb in him, right in his heart," I said.

Just an idea that suddenly popped up... thank me later.

"That sounds quite difficult, but we could give it a try. Shall we go?". "Yes, sir Inojin, yes!," I answered. "Don't call me sir! It's embarassing!". Inojin got a bright pink color on his cheeks. "Well, let's move on". "And so we will".


End file.
